


Not So Famous

by slagheapwhore



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagheapwhore/pseuds/slagheapwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m staring at her. I’m always staring at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Famous

 

They’re at it again.  They’ve obviously been drinking. When are they not drinking or smoking something questionable? Someone from the band guest list must’ve called them groupies.  I’ve made that mistake before. Trust me. It will never happen again. Or I’ll have to listen to this rant. Again. For what seems like the hundredth time.

 

“They don’t even know what it is to be a fan. Y’know? To truly love some little piece of music, or some band, so much that it hurts,” Delly says animatedly.

 

She continues on and on as I sit beside her. As she gets further into her little rant she leaps to her feet, flailing her arms excitedly. I block her voice out as my gaze falls in front of me. There she is. It’s like the clouds of heaven open up and a light so bright comes down to blanket her in a glorious vision. Penny Lane. Or whatever her name is. I know that’s not her real name. She’s never told anyone her real name. Not even Gale. I grimace at the thought of him. Perfect Gale Hawthorne. Lead singer of The Victors. The up and coming band I’m touring with.

 

Never mind him. I continue to gaze at Penny. It was love at first sight, the night we met. I didn’t know she was with the band at the time. I just needed to get backstage and talk to them. Interview them. You see, I’m a writer. A journalist. This is my first job as a journalist for Rolling Stone. The band didn’t want to talk to me at first. I’m only 17 so why would they take me seriously? They see me as the enemy. It wasn’t until I started vomiting compliments at them and turned to leave they decided to let me stay. I guess boosting their egos was sort of their thing. Then they dragged me along with them on their tour.

 

Two months later here I am. Staring at her. I’m always staring at her. She’s sitting on the couch across from me relaxed and calm. A small smile creeps up her lips as she turns her gaze to me knowingly.  My eyes downcast but then lift right back up as she smirks at me. Her dark hair is in a braid today. Her silver eyes never leave my blue ones, until one of the guest cuts off Delly’s little rant.

 

“But? What you’re explaining, that’s a groupie, right?”

 

Gasps fill the room as everyone turns to stare daggers at who spoke. The blonde in question shrinks back. Penny’s gaze finally leaves mine as she turns to look venomously at Madge, Gale’s girlfriend. Everyone knows Penny hates her. Of course she hates her.

 

Slowly she stands. Everyone is silent when Penny speaks. She’s the leader of this little group of girls after all. When your leader speaks , you listen.

 

“We are not groupies. Groupies sleep with rockstars because they want to be near someone famous,” she says, walking slowly until she’s right in front of her. “We are here because of the music, we inspire the music. We are Band Aids. Isn’t that right, Peeta-bread?”

 

Silence fills the room once again as every single eye turns to me. I swallow harshly and manage to croak out an answer. “Yeah….sure.”

 

You could hear a pin drop. Then the silence is broken.

 

“LET’S DEFLOWER THE KID!”

 

And like that, the conversation is finished. And so is my dignity.

 

All at once, the Band Aids ambush me. My pleas of help go unanswered by the band members as they raise their drinks to me. I’m carried off down the hall to one of the girl’s shared room. As I’m being carried off, I see Penny stays back with that same small smile from earlier.

 

“PENNY! HELP ME!” I cry in vain. She just sends a little wave my way as the door closes.

 

The girls work fast once they’ve got me on the bed. I begin to panic when they tie my arms and legs to the posts of the frame. My shirt goes next, then my shoes, followed by my socks.

 

“Girls. Come on. Can we talk about this first?” I plea with them.

 

“Just lay back and let the magic happen little Peeta,” says Johanna, one of the more rambunctious of the group. Quite frankly she down right scares the shit out me.

 

The fly to my jeans is flicked open and my eyes go wide as Johanna, who is hovering over me, leans down and pulls the zipper down with her teeth. She looks down and grins, pulling the waistband of my underwear. She lets go, snapping it against my skin and making me jump.

 

“Tighty whiteys. I like it.” She says, making me blush profusely. She’s about to pull my pants down when the door of the room flies open and Penny steps in.

 

“Oh thank God!” I cry in relief.

 

Penny walks to the middle of the room just in front of the bed we’re on. The girls pause and look at her.  _Make them leave, make them leave,_  I chant in my head.

 

“Okay Ladies. Fun’s over. Everybody out.” She announces. Groans of disappointment fill the room as they climb off me and file out of the room. Johanna is the last to leave and she stops to stand in front of Penny.

 

“Way to ruin a man’s first time, Brainless,” she says looking back at me with a smirk. Penny rolls her eyes. “Have fun,” she says before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

 

My forehead crinkles in confusion as Penny walks forward toward the bed.

 

“Oh my God, Penny. Thank you. Thank you for rescuing me,” I say to her as she unties one foot and then the other. She smiles and climbs onto the bed. Except she doesn’t move to untie my hands. Slowly, she crawls up my body until she reaches my jeans and pulls them down my legs. “Penny… what are you….what are you doing?”

 

I tug on the ties, but to no avail. Once she’s gotten my jeans off and I’m left in only my underwear, she moves forward to sit on my stomach. My breath hitches in my throat. “Those girls know better than to try and touch what’s mine,” she says softly.

 

“Penny?”

 

She looks at me harshly. Her silver eyes turn to steel. “Stop calling me Penny. My name is Katniss.”

 

“Katniss,” I whisper with a smile on my face. She never looked like a Penny to me.

 

She reaches down to her waist and pulls her shirt off, leaving me to stare at her bra covered chest.  “Sshh. Don’t worry Peeta. I’ve never done this before either.”

 

My eyes grow wide at her words in disbelief. “What about Gale?”

 

“We’re friends ,” she says as she unties the binds around my wrist. “We always have been. Everyone thinks that we’re more but we’re not. All we do is talk.”

 

I smile at her words and she smiles back. I bring my hands to cup her face. Her eyes close as she leans into my hands. “Why would you want me? I’m not famous.”

 

“I don’t care about that. I’m not here for fame. Remember? It’s about the music. But if it helps, you’re the person that’s going to make the band famous. You’re going to write your article and you’re going to make the not so famous, famous. That’s what you are right now. Not so famous.”

 

“I love you, Katniss.”

 

She smiles as she leans over and kisses me for the first time. Her lips are soft against mine, molding perfectly against my own. She pulls apart way too fast leaving me reaching for her again. She reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and I’m left panting at the vision before me.

 

“Prepare yourself, Peeta. You are about to boldly go where no man has gone before.”

 

“Shut up,” I say. She laughs as I pull her down for another kiss.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompts in Panem Day 4 Prompt ~ Movie Posters - Almost Famous
> 
> Thank you to yourpeetaisshowing/alonglineofbread on tumblr for your beta work. You two are great. And again to aquarpisc for reading it over for me and always helping when I need it.


End file.
